


To The End Of The World

by Aliseia



Series: Ineffable Worlds [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: «Crowley, mio caro, temo che dovrai portarmi fuori per colazione. Le crepes sono un disastro…» Aziraphale contemplò desolato i grumi dorati, poi sollevò il capo fissando il suo compagno con l’accenno di un broncio. Ma i suoi occhi ridevano





	To The End Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Good Omens – Serie TV  
Genere: Introspettivo - Romantico  
Personaggi: Aziraphale, Crowley   
Pairing: Aziraphale/Crowley  
Note alla serie: Questa mia serie sarà dedicata esclusivamente alla serie TV, di cui non trovo la categoria. E, a parte un paio di storie introduttive, voglio concepirla come una sequenza di storie AU in cui affiancare i personaggi interpretati da Michael Sheen e David Tennant nel corso delle loro interessantissime carriere. Intendo perciò classificarle come crossover di Good Omens e spero di organizzarle presto in un’unica raccolta.   
Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Neil Gaiman e a Terry Pratchett nonché agli altri autori della serie TV e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

#  **To The End Of The World**

#    


_You should come with me to the end of the world_  
Without telling your parents and your friends  
You know that you only need say a word  
So end my play with the end of the world 

_But I know_  
That I'll go... away by myself  
I feel you don't want to come 

_You should come with me to the end of the world_  
We could lie all day on the quiet sands  
I would introduce you to my friend the bird  
Who sings and flies along the fairy strand 

_But I know_  
That I'll go... away by myself  
I feel you don't want to 

_If you come with me to the end of the world,_  
I'll give you anything that lives on earth.  
You know that you only need to say the word   
So end my play with the end of the world.  
But I know that I'll go away by myself  
I feel you don't want to come 

_End of the World -Aphrodite’s Child _

«Uno dei segreti è questo, mio caro. Non troppe uova. Alcuni credono di renderle più buone, ma poi le crepes sanno di frittata.» Aziraphale fece una smorfia eloquente «Un errore molto comune, a onor del vero. E, oserei dire, motivato più dalla generosità che dalla sciatteria.» Sorrise. Le mani bianche disegnarono cerchi nell’aria mentre inclinava la ciotola da cui scese lentamente sulla padella un composto dorato, fluido, di uova sbattute, farina e latte. Gli occhi divennero immensi mentre seguiva il movimento dell’amalgama: una discesa lenta, densa. L’ultima goccia formò un ricciolo sulle altre. L’angelo trattenne il fiato. Ora l’impasto avrebbe dovuto allargarsi, coprendo tutta la superficie. Era così agitato e felice da sudare, una ciocca chiara di capelli si stampava sulla sua fronte, palpitando appena. «Giuste anche di farina. Vedi il colore?» chiese con orgoglio. Indossava una camicia bianca, ampia, e pantaloni color crema. Per il modo esaltato ma aggraziato con cui agitava le braccia, tenendo le mani intrecciate sul cuore, a Crowley sembrò di intravederne le ali. Abbaglianti.  


«Crowley, mio caro, temo che dovrai portarmi fuori per colazione. Le crepes sono un disastro…» Aziraphale contemplò desolato i grumi dorati, poi sollevò il capo fissando il suo compagno con l’accenno di un broncio. Ma i suoi occhi ridevano.  
Crowley si appoggiò alla porta, incrociò le braccia e lo contemplò a lungo. Aziraphale moveva velocemente le mani e senza troppo sforzo ripuliva il tavolo dalle tracce del suo fallimento. Un rapido movimento delle dita risanò la sottile incrinatura di un piatto, una impercettibile frattura che dalla sua distanza Crowley intravedeva appena. Uno schiocco di dita costrinse i piatti in un allineamento impeccabile: forma, colore e inclinazione perfettamente combinati. Aziraphale era ancora allergico alle asimmetrie, come quando erano puri spiriti intrappolati in corpi provvisori. La qual cosa poteva essere logica allora, sigillati in un mondo di certezze, senza chiaroscuri. Ma ora... Ora per cominciare avrebbero dovuto chiedersi cos’erano, in realtà. Crowley non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Quando l’angelo aveva trattato le condizioni del loro esilio, aveva strappato alcune concessioni: qualche potere per cominciare. Prima li chiamavano miracoli. Ora il paradiso li definiva, con malcelato disprezzo, magia. Per gli inferi erano trucchi, tanto per derubricarli a categoria inferiore rispetto ai consueti, demonici prodigi. E poi uno scampolo di vita, tutto per loro, da trascorrere sulla terra per un tempo sufficiente a godere di ciò che avevano salvato. «Cinquant’anni.» dissero i serafini.  
«Cinquanta? In cinquant’anni non avrò neppure il tempo di rivedere le guglie di Notre Dame! – il suo migliore amico aveva inalberato il broncio più risoluto – Qualche secolo. E con i nostri corpi giovani e in buona salute.»  
Crowley sorrise nel ricordare il proprio stupore. Davvero all’angelo importava? «Hai detto “corpi”, angelo. Non sei stanco di ostriche e crepes?» Crowley aveva inclinato il capo fissandolo dietro gli occhiali da sole. Aziraphale si era acceso per un attimo, una vampa di rossore fino alla radice dei capelli biondissimi, poi come per scuotere via un pensiero inopportuno aveva scosso il capo, gli occhi lucidi come per il più grave imbarazzo, finché la tensione delle guance paffute non si era sciolta in un sorriso smagliante. «Oh, mio caro, non solo per quello. So quanto ci tieni a… questo. Al tuo corpo. E ne hai tutte le ragioni.» In fretta l’angelo aveva distolto lo sguardo. Confuso, addolorato, aveva sbattuto le palpebre, quasi che quel fisico asciutto potesse ferirne, con la sua secca energia, le iridi sempre troppo liquide.  
Crowley aveva gradito davvero la concessione: senza le asfissianti pressioni dell’inferno quel corpo faceva proprio comodo. Per godersi la vita, finalmente. Una vita sua, libera dagli impegni lavorativi. Niente più attese tra le mura umide di un convento, dietro le lugubri grate dei confessionali, per rubare segreti, catturare dubbi e tentennamenti. E da quelle fessure insinuare tentazioni irresistibili. Niente più maratone di sesso con annoiate signore o impeccabili avvocati, vergini inquiete o capi di stato, tutti disposti a giocarsi decenni di abnegazione, purezza, costumi irreprensibili, solo per trascorrere qualche scandalosa ora con lui. Non che gli dispiacesse, allora. Più per il gusto della conquista, per il trionfo di costringere altri alla stessa resa che per lui era stata fatale… che per un autentico piacere. Ma era pur sempre lavoro. Quasi sempre secondo uno schema grigio e ripetitivo: la varietà di ciò che gli uomini consideravano trasgressivo era così ridotta, i loro gusti così prevedibili. Crowley comunque segretamente pensava di aver fatto più bene che male, in certe situazioni. Poiché la sua seduzione, per essere efficace, prevedeva il consenso dato dal libero arbitrio, e per questa ragione gran parte dei tentati più che maledirlo gli era eternamente grata… Insomma, era un pessimo diavolo anche in quello.  
  
Nel frattempo Aziraphale si era spostato in camera da letto: si voltò per sfilare la camicia candida e allungò una mano per afferrarne un’altra dall’armadio. Scosse un po’ la testa per sistemare i ricci, nello specchio Crowley intravide i pettorali morbidi ma tonici, la peluria gentile sul petto. Un ventre insospettabilmente piatto per quell’uomo robusto. Si sentì rimescolare il sangue. Che cosa lo rendeva diverso dagli altri? Non poteva essere la sua primitiva natura di angelo, poiché ne rimaneva ben poca. Il diavolo certo avvertiva quel candore soffuso, la luce che s’irradiava da sguardo e sorriso. Ma Aziraphale non era più la creatura abbagliante che aveva conosciuto nel giardino dell’Eden. Il suo corpo era solido, persino virile. La pelle profumava come allora, lo avvertiva fin lì, ma qualche cosa era cambiato. Era come se l’anima sfolgorante che conosceva avesse rotto gli argini… e anziché lasciare il guscio e trascenderlo si fosse fusa in esso. Ora Aziraphale era insieme un angelo e un uomo, e forse per questo, solo per questo, nell’intravederne il corpo seminudo il diavolo si sentiva pervaso da un’insolita frenesia. Lo desiderava come mai prima. Si diceva che forse quell’incredibile sintesi, di angelo e di uomo, lo rendesse più simile alla natura di Crowley, quella di demone. Per sé infatti non rivendicava alcun cambiamento: Crowley era la stessa creatura sensuale e corrotta che aveva tentato l’uomo (e la donna) nell’antico Giardino. Lo fissò con cupidigia dalla porta socchiusa, finché nello specchio non vide il lampo verdeazzurro degli occhi. «Crowley? Mi stai spiando?» chiese Aziraphale quasi allarmato. Forse risentito.  
  
La sera prima, dopo tanti mesi di convivenza, per la prima volta si erano separati. Crowley era uscito con alcuni amici.

Era accaduto che un gruppo di giovani artisti e intellettuali, già suoi seguaci, fosse passato a trovarli. Uomini e donne giovani e belli, dall’aria misteriosa e seducente. La ragazza dagli occhi blu come smalto e il giovane dagli occhi ardenti, abbronzato e levigato come una statua, erano già stati suoi. Complici e amanti. Lo stesso per il giovane studioso dai grandi occhiali, con quei morbidi capelli rossi che cadevano in riccioli sulla fronte, i fianchi magri e nervosi, inaspettatamente arrendevoli… Non era interessato a ripetere l’esperienza. Con nessuno di loro.   
Ma Aziraphale doveva pensarla diversamente, poiché li aveva praticamente cacciati, e Crowley con loro. “In ricordo dei vecchi tempi, mio caro” Ma quella sera i suoi occhi non ridevano. Dopo qualche ora, tra fumi di alcol e inconcludenti palpeggiamenti sul divano, Crowley pensava ancora allo sguardo di Aziraphale.   
Forse l’angelo era geloso. Forse voleva solo confermargli che non era interessato al sesso, invitandolo così a vivere la propria vita e a soddisfare i propri istinti al di fuori del loro strano menage.  
Il mattino dopo però era estremamente agitato. E quando Crowley non lo guardava i suoi occhi tornavano seri. Lo sguardo da rettile era troppo rapido perché gli sfuggisse quell’ombra nelle iridi ineffabili, l’arricciarsi rapido e nervoso delle sue labbra. La faccia dell’angelo non era mai impassibile. Oh cielo (o qualsiasi cosa ci fosse per loro)… avrebbe potuto osservarlo per ore. E lo sentiva. Sentiva la sua presenza senza guardarlo. Avvertiva il suo profumo, udiva ovunque fosse il ritmo regolare ma stranamente ilare del suo cuore. Percepiva il suo corpo sotto i vestiti: il calore, la consistenza, la morbidezza soda. E poi tornava a guardarlo: la luminosa cangianza degli occhi, l’eccezionale vivacità delle sue espressioni. Quell’innocenza disarmante come di un cinnamon roll che aspetti solo di essere morso. E il pensiero di morderlo dappertutto ebbe il suo prevedibile e scandaloso effetto. Imbarazzato Crowley girò velocemente sui tacchi pitonati degli eleganti stivaletti con l’intenzione di lasciare la stanza.  
«Crowley?» La voce dell’angelo sembrava più decisa, più imperiosa del solito.  
«Sì?» la voce del diavolo invece tremava. Fece capolino.  
Aziraphale non aveva abbottonato del tutto la camicia e l’idea di sprofondare le dita e indugiare un po’ sui suoi capezzoli innervosì Crowley più del dovuto. Eppure aveva vinto battaglie peggiori. Aveva fatto cadere illibate novizie e anziani sacerdoti, algide educatrici e fanciulle represse… Ma Aziraphale, certo, sarebbe stato un notevole trofeo all’epoca in cui era ancora un angelo.  
E un paio di volte Crowley probabilmente c’era andato vicino. La sera in cui aveva recuperato i suoi libri dalla chiesa… Ma per la misericordia di Chiunque sia Sopra o Sotto, non è indecente che un uomo ti guardi così? E la sera in cui l’angelo gli aveva consegnato l’acqua santa. All’invito di Crowley di uscire insieme l’aveva sentito tremare e quel suo cuore di eterno ragazzino aveva preso a galoppare come un puledro spaventato dal fuoco. «Tu corri troppo per me…» Non era forse una confessione? Tentare Aziraphale fino a perderlo… e perdersi a sua volta su quella pelle bianca, intrecciare le dita tra quei riccioli e costringere quelle labbra delicate ad aprirsi sul suo nome… Tutto sin troppo seducente. Ma poi l’avrebbe perso davvero. E… come avrebbe potuto? Cominciare le sue giornate senza il pensiero di Aziraphale. Vivere un’eternità senza Aziraphale. Come si può?  
«Ma insomma… Se non hai voglia di ascoltarmi quella è la porta!» Gli occhi verdi persero improvvisamente tutta la loro dolcezza. «Ah, bene!» rispose Crowley con rabbia. Non avrebbe saputo cosa aggiungere perché in effetti non lo aveva ascoltato. Si era perso all’espressione “quei giovani dissoluti”. Era seguito un agitato farfugliare, certo indirizzato a chiarire quali fossero i rapporti di Crowley con tutti loro. L’angelo lo fissava e qualcosa negli occhi chiari s’incrinò. Senza pensare Crowley attraversò la stanza e stringendolo a sé lo baciò. Un bacio gentile, prendendo il suo volto tra le mani. Poi gradualmente più passionale, le labbra più esigenti, la lingua più sfacciata. Aziraphale lo spiava dietro le ciglia bionde. Arrendevole ma non complice. Diffidente. Quando Crowley riaprì gli occhi le pupille dilatate nelle languide iridi d’oro incontrarono due occhi indecifrabili. Quasi freddi. Si raffreddò anche Crowley. «Scusa.» mormorò.  
Molto dignitosamente ma con un leggero tremito alle mani Aziraphale riprese ad abbottonare la camicia. «Dobbiamo parlare.» disse con un filo di voce.  
Crowley si sentì sprofondare. Aziraphale non si spiegava mai. Aziraphale sorrideva e cambiava discorso. La brutale sincerità non era nel suo stile, casomai la delicata allusione, il riferimento timido ed elusivo… Perché mai parlarsi adesso? E cosa avrebbe detto? Sono un cinnamon roll che non vuole essere morso. Seimila anni in cui tra loro la spiritualità era stata così intensa e violenta da diventare erotica. E ora Crowley rischiava di mandare all’aria ogni rapporto tra loro. Ma era disposto a rinunciare a tutto, pur di non perderlo. Anche se lo desiderava da morire.  
«Io credo…» Aziraphale arrossì, sospirò, lasciò vagare gli occhi, non più ridenti, nel lussuoso ma un po’ lugubre appartamento che condivideva con Crowley.  
«Che c’è angelo? Non ho tempo.» C’era un modo per fermarlo? C’erano santi o peccatori che potessero intercedere per lui?  
«Vedi, mio caro. Non è così semplice… Io non sono abituato… A questi dubbi. Per me le cose sono state sempre bianche o nere. Giuste o sbagliate. Ma cosa c’è di giusto… in un brivido? O di sbagliato, se è per questo. Io avverto troppo intensamente la tua presenza. Sì, è questo. Come un crampo allo stomaco.»  
«Ah, ecco. Come crepes andate a male…» Crowley arricciò le labbra in una smorfia, sapeva di non essere spiritoso ma non ci capiva più nulla.  
«No, non è divertente, Crowley. È … imbarazzante. Tu ridi in quel modo, buttando indietro la testa. E io sento quel dolore. Mi fissi mentre mi tolgo i vestiti… Ed ecco, ancora quel senso di vuoto. E ieri sera, mentre quei giovani, bisogna dirlo, ti mangiavano con gli occhi…Ecco, in tutti quei frangenti io sento la tua presenza. E mi domando se questo sia giusto per te. Per noi.»  
«Tu… mi senti? È inevitabile, angelo. Io non sono etereo come te. Sono invadente, rumoroso. Faccio troppo chiasso? Lo sai che di notte non riesco a dormire, certo non riesco a farlo sopra un letto, e magari tu vorresti godere in pace di queste lenzuola di seta…» Il tono beffardo, gli occhi che si nascondevano dietro le lenti scure. Nonostante la sua arroganza, o forse proprio per quella, Crowley lasciò trapelare una punta d’apprensione.  
«No. – Aziraphale guardava fisso davanti a sé – Sei… troppo. Troppo e basta. » Qualche cosa nel suo sguardo si spezzò ancora, si volse di nuovo a guardare Crowley, come in cerca di aiuto. «Quando ridi in quel modo, quando mi fissi di nascosto mentre mi sfilo i vestiti. Quando cerchi il mio sguardo persino in compagnia di giovani tanto belli…»  
«Tu… senti qualcosa per me?» Crowley si avvicinò. Allargò le braccia, si avvicinò ancora. Poi come per un peso eccessivo sembrò crollare su di lui, senza intenzione, senza malizia. Aderiva al corpo dell’altro e gli ascoltava il cuore. Quindi si riscosse, inclinò la testa cercando di ritrovare la solita ironia. «Mi senti ora?» disse premendo sull’angelo fino a farlo arrossire. Aziraphale serrò le labbra e con una gomitata si liberò di lui. «Stai lontano da me. Come ti permetti?»  
Aveva la voce gonfia di pianto e il broncio deciso, Crowley si sentì scoppiare il cuore. Cercò di riprendersi sistemandogli goffamente la camicia. Aziraphale non si sottrasse, restando completamente immobile. «Senti angelo, scusa. Sono stato uno stupido. Arrogante per di più. Pensare che tu volessi… Figuriamoci. E se anche io… Non mi permetterei mai. Tengo troppo alla nostra amicizia per pensare di sciuparla in qualche sordida attività carnale.» Annuì con vigore e incrociò le braccia, sperando di risultare credibile.  
Aziraphale lo fissò, ora i suoi occhi erano enormi. «Ma io non penso che tu voglia davvero… E io nemmeno, di sicuro. Forse. Il corpo che abbiamo avuto in prestito ci fu dato per confonderci tra gli uomini, ma non siamo come loro. Le prevedibili reazioni fisiologiche che gli uomini chiamano… No, io ricordo bene le parole di… un mio collega: non devo insozzare il mio corpo celeste con queste cose.»  
«Lo sapevo!» commentò Crowley con amarezza. Si allontanò di nuovo.  
Aziraphale sembrava confuso, turbato dalla reazione dell’altro. «Almeno così credevo… I sensi sono sporchi? Sono eccessivi? Eppure io ho goduto a lungo delle delizie della terra. Non ho mai ritenuto sbagliato assaggiare nuove ricette. Provare, rischiare. Percepire sapori, colori, profumi. Perché è così, hai ragione. Io ti sento. Avverto il tuo profumo quando entri in una stanza. Ascolto le strane vibrazioni della tua voce. E tutto ciò… non mi dispiace.»  
Crowley sbatté le palpebre poi lentamente si sollevò dalla poltrona in cui era sprofondato dopo il rifiuto dell’altro. Si avvicinò ondeggiando, con calma gli afferrò di nuovo il collo della camicia. Senza fretta, come a carezzarne la stoffa. «Perché ricevo messaggi contrastanti? – mormorò con malcelato sarcasmo – Un attimo sei solo spirito, il momento dopo scopro che il tuo corpo reagisce alla mia presenza.» scandì piano a sottolineare meglio la rabbia ma anche il trionfo nel pronunciare quelle parole.  
«Il mio corpo…» mormorò Aziraphale sempre più a disagio.  
«Corpo, angelo. Pelle, capelli… Bocca. Cuore.» posò la mano sul petto del compagno e a quel contatto Aziraphale socchiuse gli occhi. «Non lo so.» rispose. Sembrava esausto.  
«Non lo sai?» sussurrò Crowley al suo orecchio. Avvertì l’angelico respiro che accelerava, il cuore che scappava via sotto la stoffa. Lottò con il desiderio di strapparla via, quella veste troppo candida, perché non voleva spaventarlo. Sarebbe fuggito a suo volta, nel timore di rovinare tutto, se quell’intimità non fosse stata così bella, così confortante. Se il profumo dell’angelo non fosse stato così dolce, così inebriante, da fargli temere la morte qualora avesse voltato la faccia per lasciarlo solo. Nascose allora il volto nella spalla dell’altro e mormorò: «Posso andare via, se la mia presenza ti fa soffrire.»  
Aziraphale boccheggiò, sconcertato. «Oh no, mio caro. Io… sto bene con te.» Crowley sollevò la testa e tornò a guardarlo negli occhi. Vicino, troppo vicino perché Aziraphale non tornasse al proprio affanno. «Tu credi… - cominciò Crowley lentamente – che sarebbe molto inappropriato sbottonare questa camicia?»  
Aziraphale si agitò. «Sbottonare? Perché?» ma persino per lui la domanda sembrava poco credibile.  
Crowley sbuffò, spazientito. «L’hai abbottonata male, vedi?» Un lembo triangolare di stoffa pendeva asimmetrico, e l’angelo, che stranamente non se n’era accorto prima, lo fissò inorridito. «Oh… oh sì! La camicia! Come ho fatto a commettere un simile errore?» Poi fissò Crowley a sua volta, con grandi cocchi consapevoli. Occhi enormi e cangianti, Crowley avrebbe potuto giurare di intravedere in essi una galassia, altri sistemi stellari. Chissà, forse… Alfa Centauri. La mano che costringeva Aziraphale contro il muro scivolò dalla parete alla stoffa setosa, poi a quell’epidermide candida, non meno morbida. Il gesto lento in un modo esasperato, lo sguardo vertiginoso poiché, liberato dagli occhiali, rivelava pupille stranamente dilatate. Pozze nere che l’angelo contemplava, ipnotizzato. Dal primo al secondo bottone le dita sbagliarono ancora, indugiando più sui capezzoli che sulla stoffa. Aziraphale sospirò, Crowley allontanò le dita. Fu allora che l’angelo afferrò la sua mano e la premette deliberatamente sulla pelle nuda. Il diavolo serrò le palpebre, dalle labbra sottili sfuggì un respiro frammentato, simile a una risata leggera. La mano scivolò lentamente dal petto al ventre, gli addominali erano tonici e morbidi nello stesso tempo, come aveva immaginato. Poi all’improvviso si staccò. «Che scandalo, eh? Sei sicuro di volerlo fare? Dopo seimila anni? Insozzare la tua purezza con… me?»  
Aziraphale annuì tristemente. «Avevo un compito. E tu non eri previsto. Non potevo… distrarmi. Concentrare la mia esistenza su di te. Che ne sarebbe stato di tutti quelli che dovevo sorvegliare, proteggere?»  
«Tra libri, crepes, ostriche… Shakespeare e Oscar Wilde. Le distrazioni non ti sono mai mancate!» ora Crowley faticava a contenere la rabbia. Poiché poteva accettare l’indifferenza di Aziraphale, ma non un desiderio nascosto tanto a lungo. E ora non poteva più fraintendere: quegli occhi brillanti, le labbra che tremavano mentre il cuore impazziva. Aziraphale lo voleva quanto lui, provava le stesse cose che provava lui. Altrettanto intense, altrettanto spirituali e altrettanto sensuali. «Vuoi dire – aggiunse con rabbia - che hai aspettato seimila anni… E sapevi, sapevi tutto?»  
Aziraphale annuì. «Non subito. Non dall’inizio – atteggiò le labbra a un’espressione assorta – Ma da circa ottant’anni… Direi di sì.»  
Crowley sospirò rumorosamente agitando le braccia in un gesto esasperato. «Ottan’anni! Hai impiegato esattamente cinquemila e novecento venti anni per…»  
Fu la volta di Aziraphale di gemere con impazienza. Attirandolo a sé con forza inaspettata e circondando il suo collo con le braccia forti lo avvolse in un bacio tutt’altro che casto, gemendo sulla bocca del diavolo come neanche sulla crepe più succosa. Esitò soltanto un attimo, quando Crowley faticando a riprendere fiato provò a dire qualcosa. Poi lo strinse ancora, assaggiando quelle labbra insolenti con piccoli, avidi morsi. “È il contrario della caduta – pensò confusamente Crowley – mi sta sollevando, mi sta recuperando dal buio e dalla disperazione, per portarmi su qualche stella… Ma che idiozia! – pensò poi con gioia – Siamo sulla terra e tra poco cadremo entrambi. Magari su quel comodo letto“ L’esperienza di secoli, forza e agilità ben superiori gli permisero presto di prendere il sopravvento e in pochi passi furono davvero sul letto, dove poté finalmente strappare quella noiosa camicia. Il petto dell’angelo palpitava, offrendosi a deliziose torture, una leggera peluria bionda prometteva soffici delizie. Le lunghe ciglia abbassate non riuscivano a velare il fulgore degli occhi. Vederlo fremere sotto le sue mani, la pelle che s’increspava di brividi era tutto quello che doveva sapere. Non aveva più bisogno di parole, pure volle chiederlo: «Mi vuoi, Aziraphale?»  
L’angelo spalancò gli occhi, indispettito da quella interruzione. «Il nostro compito ora è conoscere ogni sapore, ogni profumo, ogni musica… Il mondo ce lo deve.»  
Ma Crowley non sembrava soddisfatto. Incrociò le braccia sul petto, mentre lo intrappolava con le ginocchia, e ripeté: «Mi vuoi, Aziraphale?»  
L’angelo ansimante sembrava indeciso se confessare il proprio bisogno. Sgranò gli occhi di nuovo lucidi e cominciò con voce troppo acuta: «E se poi ti stanchi? Quante volte soddisfare un desiderio lo rende poi così insignificante? Cosa faremmo poi?»  
«Ammesso e non concesso che ciò sia possibile… e ti assicuro che a vederti così smarrito, con i riccioli sul cuscino e gli occhioni lucidi, io penso piuttosto a come potrei prenderti incessantemente, fino alla fine del mondo… » Azirapahle arrossì vistosamente. Crowley addolcì la voce. «No, non mi sono spiegato. Ammettiamo che sia tu a stancarti di me, del mio sapore, come prima o poi ti stancherai di quelle maledette crepes… Ebbene io non farei una piega e tornerei a fare quello che ho sempre fatto. Guardarti in silenzio, senza aspettarmi nulla in cambio.» Crowley aveva l’aria un po’ annoiata di chi non dava troppo peso alla discussione… ma all’improvviso ammutolì. Davvero aveva pronunciato quelle cose? Era stato proprio lui a parlare, a confessare secoli di silenziosa devozione? Trattenne il fiato in attesa di una risposta prevedibile: imbarazzata, risentita, forse persino allarmata. O costernata, che sarebbe stato anche peggio.  
Ma Aziraphale sorrise. «Che sequenza di esempi sbagliati, mio caro. Fin dall’inizio. Ti sembra che potrei mai stancarmi dei sonetti di Shakespeare, o delle favole di Oscar Wilde? O delle crepes – arricciò le labbra sulla parola, il volto soffuso di piacere – Ma meglio di tutto ciò è una creatura che queste cose le racchiuda tutte. Languido come un sonetto di Shakespeare, tenero e sensuale come una fiaba di Oscar Wilde… Dolce come una crepe. Anche se in quel campo, conviene dirlo, sarebbe una bella sfida.»  
Crowley rantolò una protesta disarticolata, ma Aziraphale riprese. Davvero non l’aveva mai visto così compiaciuto, nemmeno di fronte al suo piatto preferito. «Ora però… che ne diresti di riprendere dove avevi interrotto?»  
Il piccolo bastardo… Crowley, ormai completamente sciolto, prese a coprirlo di piccoli baci, dalla gola al petto scendendo poi lungo il delicato sentiero di bionda delizia. Sollevò il capo prima di proseguire e ricevuto un consenso senza parole scese ancora, liberandolo dei pantaloni. Sì, quell’ineffabile creatura era sua, anima e corpo. Era tempo di usare la lingua per cose più piacevoli di un’assurda sequenza di recriminazioni. Ma Aziraphale si lamentò e immediatamente Crowley si risollevò a coglierne le parole. «Baciami – chiese l’angelo – abbiamo perso già troppo tempo.»  
Ma siamo insieme, pensò Crowley, e valeva la pena di affrontare tutto, ogni caduta.  
«Baciami.» ordinò Aziraphale. Mugolò appena quando Crowley raggiunse le sue labbra e poi di nuovo con forza lo attirò a sé, ricambiando il bacio con una sapienza che non potendo derivare dall’esperienza, era evidentemente ispirata solo dalla passione. Ora non era più arrendevole come nei primi approcci, tirava i capelli sulla nuca di Crowley, provocando i suoi lamenti. Gli denudava il torace, stuzzicando i suoi capezzoli tesi fino a farlo gemere «Non potresti mai contemplarmi in silenzio – mormorò con voce spezzata – Io non te lo permetterei. Voglio sentire la tua voce…»  
Crowley sentì che in quel tono imperioso si sarebbe ben presto perso, e in un barlume, l’ultimo, di autocontrollo cercò goffamente di ristabilire i ruoli consueti. «Saresti un bel trofeo per l’inferno.» sussurrò.  
«L’inferno non mi fa paura.» rispose Aziraphale sollevando il mento, l’aria risoluta e divertita di chi intuisce che può avere tutto, ma tutto non è abbastanza. Strinse le mani di Crowley e le guidò sul suo stesso corpo seminudo, dai muscoli guizzanti dell’addome alla cintura. Crowley si morse le labbra, ma poi oppose quella leggera resistenza che gli permise di rallentare il ritmo: per ogni bottone dei jeans gli fece scontare l’agonizzante attesa che aveva subito per secoli. Aziraphale provò a ribellarsi, intrecciando le dita con le sue, provando a spogliarlo più in fretta, con ansia. Era un desiderio represso così a lungo che ora non poteva che correre, correre…  
«Piano, angelo, piano. Io non scappo. Resto qui, senza correre troppo. Resto qui, fino alla fine del mondo.»  
Finalmente Aziraphale abbandonò la testa sul cuscino, rallentando quel gioco che oscillava tra rifiuto e anticipazione. Tutto il suo viso s’illuminò di nuovo, in un misto di fatica e di sollievo, e lo scrutò dalle ciglia abbassate. «Fino alla fine del mondo, mio caro. E anche oltre. Anche oltre.»  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



End file.
